


Dziecięca obietnica

by Croyance



Series: 30 minut do piekła [70]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, Older Man/Younger Woman, Tydzień Hawaii 5.0, Tydzień Hawaii 5.0 2016, torba na głowę i za fandom
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 04:50:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7921195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grace obiecała sobie coś lata temu i zamierza dotrzymać obietnicy</p><p>Akcja "30 minut do Piekła"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dziecięca obietnica

**Author's Note:**

  * For [euphoria queen (euphoria814)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/gifts), [Ew (winchesters_soulmate)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesters_soulmate/gifts), [Nichiko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nichiko/gifts), [Satanachia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [euphoria814](https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/pseuds/euphoria814) in the [30_minut_do_piekla](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/30_minut_do_piekla) collection. 



> **Prompt:**  
>  tylko dla odważnych  
> 16.08.2016 - 20:00
> 
> Przez przypadek zauważyłam, że istnieje taki pairing O.o A że chciałam napisać coś innego niż McDanno, wyszło z tego to coś. Miałam trochę inny pomysł, coś tu trochę nie wyszło, więc może jeszcze kiedyś spróbuję napisać do nich kolejny tekst. Tylko czy to nie za duże wariactwo?
> 
> Betowała: wrotka777

         Grace nie wiedziała nawet, kiedy to wszystko się zmieniło. Odkąd przeprowadzili się na Hawaje jej życie było świetne, mimo kłopotów rodziców, czy ich ciągłych kłótni. To na tej wyspie znalazła rodzinę i bliskich. Jednak patrząc na to wszystko teraz, nie do końca wiedziała, kiedy rozwinęło się w niej to uczucie. Po prostu przez lata tak wiele zmieniło się w jej życiu, a on pozostał ten sam, bez zmian.  
           Od pierwszego spotkania był dla niej wujkiem Steve'em. Nie miało znaczenia, że tak naprawdę był kimś obcym. Szybko znalazł ścieżkę prowadzącą do jej serca, a ona szybko się w nim zakochała. To on rozumiał ją lepiej niż Danno, to do niego mogła zwrócić się z problemem dotyczącym chłopaków. Może był porywczy i nieprzewidywalny, jednak rozumiał realia nastolatek lepiej niż jej ojciec. Nie wyskakiwał na każdego z bronią, choć zapewne nie raz miał ochotę.  
          Przez lata obserwowała jak jej rodzice się starzeją. Nie było to może widoczne na pierwszy rzut oka, ale z wiekiem pojawiało się więcej zmarszczek na twarzy Danny'ego, a jego włosy już nie były tak idealne. Był bardziej spokojny, stateczny i widać było jak wiele przeszedł przez ten czas. U Steve nie było to widoczne. Ciągle zachowywał ciało exSEALa, ćwiczył każdego dnia, a życie na krawędzi nie nudziło mu się nigdy. On po prostu się nie zmienił. Patrząc na niego miała wrażenie, jakby nadal była dziesięcioletnią dziewczynką i po raz pierwszy spotkała go na meczu.  
          A jednak stojąc tu, trzynaście lat później, nie miała problemu z przypomnieniem sobie obietnicy, którą złożyła sobie lata wcześniej. Że poczeka, aż w końcu osiągnie odpowiedni wiek, i to Steve będzie jej mężem. Może wtedy była to dziecięca zabawa, jednak teraz nabierało to zupełnie nowego znaczenia. Zwłaszcza, że przez lata związków, które miała już za sobą, wszystkich swoich partnerów porównywała właśnie do niego. Nikt nie miał szans w tym zestawieniu, bo ona miała już swój ideał. Teraz tylko musiała uzmysłowić to Steve'owi, który właśnie śmiał się do niej, biegnąc po plaży z deską w dłoni. No i musiała upewnić się, że jej ojciec nie zejdzie na zawał. Ale to chyba nie powinno być tak trudne.


End file.
